User blog:Cristina Cristina/Serendipity Mob Hunt II: The Revisit (Statistics and Record Keeping)
It's been almost a year I wrote the last blog post regarding Serendipity Drops. I have found various serendipity mobs and still hunting for rumored ones. Due to Fallen Earth winding down in terms of content I've decided to revisit all Serendipities and also see how common or rare they are. I plan to do all of this with no help or assistance to get best results. This blog will keep track of the amount of times I find a mob in various planned or unplanned visit. I will be keeping track of the time I take looking for said mob. I will start from Sector 1 all the way to Terminal Woods. Due to in real life complications this blog will update slowly when I can. 'Sector 1' 'Salvager Junkgineer - Odenville (COMPLETE!) ' ' ' Drop: '''Shoulder Strap Belt '''Area: Over 80 Mobs in a circle fence area and outside of it. Total Time Taken to Find: 00:10:12''' (Trial 1) '''Total Enemies Killed to Find: '''137 (Trial 1) '''Total Time Taken to Find (Lifetime): 00:10:12 Total Enemies Killed to Find (Lifetime): '137 '''Notes/Story: '''Not a bad start for this new idea, went over 100 kills in 10 minutes for the first Serendipity Found for this blog. 'CoG Technosavant - Oilville (COMPLETE!) ' ' ''' '''Drop: '''Trippy Glasses '''Area: '''Only about 30 Mobs that form a weird circle around a Farm House. '''Tota Time Taken to Find: 01:25:21 (Trial 1) Total Enemies Killed to Find: '''718 (Trial 1) '''Total Time Taken to Find (Lifetime): 1:25:21 Total Enemies Killed to Find (Lifetime): '718 '''Notes/Story: '''This one was kind of hard to find, the first time I found him took way less. 'Gaunt's Hand - Linewood (COMPLETE!) ''' '''Drop: Gaunt's Commendation Area: Whole place is crowded with Mobs I think about 80+ enemies around, they also have a fast respawn. Total Time Taken to Find: '01:22:09 (Trial 1) '''Total Enemies Killed to Find: '''1310 (Trial 1) '''Total Time Taken to Find (Lifetime): '''1:22:09 '''Total Enemies Killed to Find (Lifetime): '''1310 '''Notes/Story: '''As always this Veteran ends up taking me an hour or more to find. Easy one shot enemies make this easy. 'White Crow Overseer - Kingman Prison (COMPLETE!) ' '''Drop: ' The Solution '''Area: It has about 30 mobs inside the prison courtyard. Tota Time Taken to Find: '''00:44:07 (Trial 1) '''Total Enemies Killed to Find: 617 (Trial 1) Total Time Taken to Find (Lifetime): 00:44:07 Total Enemies Killed to Find (Lifetime): 617 Notes/Story: 'This is the worst place to farm for Veteran due to the high population here. Level 1s to 55s come here either to help or to check out the place. Either way it wasn't easy keeping track of kills when people were trying to kill mobs before me. I rank this one as 2nd place in my top 3 list of most populated Serendipities. 'Weeping Rotter - Rest Stop (COMPLETE!) ''' '''Drop: '''Greaser Jacket '''Area: '''It's a large area filled with zombies everywhere, easily like 80 mobs scattered all around Rest Stop. '''Tota Time Taken to Find: 02:50:00 (Trial 1) Total Enemies Killed to Find: 872 (Trial 1) Total Time Taken to Find (Lifetime): '2:50:00 '''Total Enemies Killed to Find (Lifetime): '''872 '''Notes/Story: '''It took a long time to find this one, lots of people in the area just like in Kingman Prison. Due to the high number of zombies scattered it's hard to keep track of the Veteran spawning especially if there's people all around. 'Judge Wordbearer - Pinkston (COMPLETE!) ''' '''Drop: '''Shinsplinter '''Area: The Area is filled with about 50 or so Judges as well as 2 (Boss) mobs which drop Scrap Fastener Boxes. Tota Time Taken to Find: '''00:14:49 (Trial 1) '''Total Enemies Killed to Find: '''239 (Trial 1) '''Total Time Taken to Find (Lifetime): '''00:14:39 '''Total Enemies Killed to Find (Lifetime): 239 Notes/Story: Pretty simple due to the low population of people around the area. 'Throwback Wretch - Needle Eye (COMPLETE!) ' Drop: '''Sawblade Shoulders '''Area: '''The whole facility has about 30 Throwbacks and also a (Master) Spore inside. '''Tota Time Taken to Find: '''00:04:01 (Trial 1) '''Total Enemies Killed to Find: '''36 (Trial 1) '''Total Time Taken to Find (Lifetime): 00:04:01 Total Enemies Killed to Find (Lifetime): '''36 '''Notes/Story: Well I went inside the facility and killed all mobs inside, when I go and do all of that a second time I found the Veteran near entrance, after going back inside I found another Veteran that spawned in the cave part. 2 Veterans in 4 minutes! 'Throwback Headhunter - Watchtower (COMPLETE!) ' Drop: Pink Slip Area: '''The whole area has about 80 Throwbacks in an open field, the only bad thing about them is their slow respawn. '''Tota Time Taken to Find: 00:18:13 (Trial 1) Total Enemies Killed to Find: 167 (Trial 1) Total Time Taken to Find (Lifetime): '00:18:13 '''Total Enemies Killed to Find (Lifetime): '''167 '''Notes/Story: '''Killed about 92 of them in less than 5 Minutes but took about 13 minutes to kill 75 more due to their super slow respawn rate. 'Night Wofl Slaughterdog - Reye's Mine #4 (COMPLETE!) ''' '''Drop: '''Crimson Mask '''Area: '''The whole place is a tunnel, it's a long tunnel with a split at the end. It has about 30-40 enemies in total. '''Tota Time Taken to Find: '''01:49:43 (Trial 1) '''Total Enemies Killed to Find: '''1097 (Trial 1) '''Total Time Taken to Find (Lifetime): '''01:49:43 '''Total Enemies Killed to Find (Lifetime): 1097 Notes/Story: I consider this one of the top 3 most populated Serendipities. I rank it at 3rd place due to the amount of people wanting a Crimson Mask. I had to keep about 8 Night Wolfs alive at the beginning of the cave in order to prevent them from turining into Serendipities for people who came inside the place. 'Night Wolf Warmonger - Barrow's Exchange (COMPLETE!) ' Drop: '''Plateau Football Helmet '''Area: '''It's a huge area filled with around 80 mobs inside, there's also a cave but not sure if he spawns in there. '''Tota Time Taken to Find: '''4:22:46 (Trial 1) '''Total Enemies Killed to Find: 2251 (Trial 1) Total Time Taken to Find (Lifetime): '''4:22:46 '''Total Enemies Killed to Find (Lifetime): 2251 Notes/Story: 'This one took very long to find, I never thought it would take 4 hours to find him. He's currently the longest recorded time as of now for this blog but I'm quite sure the next one will likely double it, as it's my other blogs longest serendipity find for me. 'Berserk Mutant - New Toro Facility (INCOMPLETE!) ''' '''Drop: Daredevil Helmet Area: '''It's a mess! Over 300 mobs in the whole facility, I try to farm the first sector with like 100+ mobs everywhere. '''Tota Time Taken to Find: N/A Total Enemies Killed to Find: N/A Total Time Taken to Find (Lifetime): N/A Total Enemies Killed to Find (Lifetime): N/A Notes/Story:'' ''Just thinking about this one creeps me out, this is the serendipity that took me the longest time 'to find. I only wonder how long it will take me this time. 4+ Hours and over 3000 Kills and yet to find it, I will come back to it later on after I find the last two sector 1 serendipties. '(Never Found by Me) White Crow Assassin - Newton' Drop: '''Harness Shoulders '''Area: '''Consists of about 30 or so mobs which reduce to 20 after killing them all. '''Tota Time Taken to Find: Total Enemies Killed to Find: Total Time Taken to Find (Lifetime): Total Enemies Killed to Find (Lifetime): '''Notes/Story: '''First time I am looking for him. Category:Blog posts Category:Serendipity Drops Category:Serendipity Mobs Category:Veterans